


Never Knew I Needed More

by Mad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Inflation, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnancy Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad/pseuds/Mad
Summary: Victor wants to show as much of Yuuri off to the world as he can.





	Never Knew I Needed More

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the YOI omegaverse zine, Tying the Knot!
> 
> This is very... kink-specific so I hope it’s not too much??? anywayz ENJOY
> 
> P.S. This is set in St. Petersburg ofc but I’ve never fucking been there and know absolutely nothing about Russian culture so I’m pretty sure half of this Christmas-decoration shit is not actually a thing there... please forgive my American upbringing *prayer emoji*
> 
> P.P.S Please wear condoms during real sex ok

The room was loud with panting breaths and the press of kisses. Yuuri had his legs wrapped bow-like around Victor to restrict his mobility. He slid his hand up to rest over Victor’s heart, where Yuuri could feel a pulse beat hard and fast under his palm. His lips grew into a wide smile as he looked up through his lashes to meet Victor’s shining gaze. “Feels lovely, my Vitenka.”

Victor’s freckled nose crinkled as he grinned, swooping down to give Yuuri another kiss as he hugged him tight. Yuuri laughed, giddy and in love, as he kissed up the side of Victor’s face. He felt his nose brush against Victor’s bangs and nuzzled into his cheek, purring as he breathed in his heady scent.

Yuuri felt more relaxed than he had in a long time, even with Victor’s bulging knot tugging at his rim.

They had been locked together for about five minutes while Victor’s cum spilled inside Yuuri at a steady pace. He loved the tight press of Victor’s balls against his ass, twitching and struggling to pump out more cum. This was Yuuri’s favorite part of sex—not his orgasm, not Victor’s orgasm—but cuddling Victor and watching his own tummy fill out as they waited for the knot to abate.

Victor’s lips trembled against Yuuri’s neck as a heavy gush left him. Yuuri’s stomach felt pleasantly taut now. He curled a foot around Victor’s ass to urge him deeper, closer, and moaned softly as he felt Victor’s cockhead nudge his prostate. The muscles in his thighs tightened.

Yuuri could feel Victor’s smile against his skin. “So proud of you, _zvezda,_ holding all this for me. Nobody else can take it like you can, you know that, right?” Victor wrapped his hand lightly around Yuuri’s length and gave it a squeeze. “Makes me want to always see you like this.”

Yuuri shivered, silently praying for Victor to keep talking.

“Want everyone to see how good I fucked you, that I filled you up like you needed. Would you like that, sweetheart? Showing off your round little tummy, full to bursting with my seed?”

Yuuri came for the second time that morning with little cries, his orgasm washing over him like a pleasant, rolling wave. As he arched his back he could hear the telltale slosh of semen inside him and closed his eyes, moaning in bliss.

This was truly when Yuuri felt his best. His head felt clear, empty of the nagging doubts that usually plagued him. Only Victor’s release inside of him could make him feel this healthy, this _alive_. It was the omega in him, preening at the feeling of being filled, excited at the prospect of getting pregnant, eager to grow big and bear pups. _It’s simple biology,_ Yuuri found himself thinking, _but boy, is it effective._

When Yuuri had caught his breath, he pulled Victor’s hands from his waist and laced their fingers together, clasping tight. “Let’s do it.”

“…Huh?”

 

-x-

 

Victor just stared as Yuuri pulled the turtleneck over his head. He had his keys in his hand, but his feet seemed rooted to the floor. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Yuuri grabbed his glasses from the table and smiled ruefully. “No? But it feels nice and warm. It’s kind of like… a bowl of hot soup.” He ran his hand down to his still-full belly, hugged snugly by the cashmere of his sweater. Victor swallowed, unable to take his eyes off it. “Hey, it’s freezing outside!” Yuuri added defensively, misinterpreting Victor’s silence.

“Well, c’mon, then,” Victor said, taking Yuuri’s hand and kissing his cheek. “Time to brave the cold.”

They took the stairs and exited the apartment building, where snow greeted them with strong gusts of wind. They walked in silence towards the bridge as Victor kept a look out for a taxi from under his scarf.

He couldn’t stop sneaking glances at Yuuri. His bulky coat concealed all evidence, but Yuuri still looked suspicious. His eyebrows were drawn in a determined gaze, as though this were a test he had resolved to pass. He walked slightly slower than normal, obviously (to Victor, anyway) trying not to jostle the plug enough to stimulate his prostate. And he had a familiar rosy glow on his cheeks that Victor was sure had nothing to do with the weather.

Victor heard Yuuri’s breath hitch as a couple walked past and squeezed Yuuri’s hand in response. Spotting a cab, he hailed it and held open the door for Yuuri, who clambered inside awkwardly.

“You’re holding it together so well,” Victor muttered after he’d given the driver the address. So far, no one had been the wiser. The wind had helped, keeping Yuuri’s sweet scent of satisfied omega from lingering in one place too long.

“It’s a bit exciting,” Yuuri whispered as he leaned into Victor’s side. He wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist as the cab took off through the snow and tried to steady his beating heart.

 

-x-

 

Christmas music jingled around them as Victor and Yuuri walked through the outdoor mall together, hand in hand. A rainbow of lights were strung from the top of the buildings, passing between wreaths and suspended crystal snowflakes. Even Victor, who himself wasn’t big on the holiday, found himself charmed by the decorations.

As Victor waved at a couple of kids in line to see Santa Claus, Yuuri reached into his pocket to fish out a crumpled note and shook it open. “Okay, we’ve got Lilia and Georgi left. We can always bake Lilia brownies or something, but I want to get her a gift we can wrap as well. Any ideas?”

Victor raised a finger to his lips and tapped, thoughtful. “Maybe a nice bottle of wine? Or some candles or something?”

Yuuri nodded and squeezed his hand. “Wine store it is. Maybe they’ll have free samples,” he said with a quirk of his lips and a mischievous raise of his eyebrows.

“In which case, we’d best keep you far away from it.”

They rounded the corner together and headed off towards the wine shop. Victor tried to walk slowly for Yuuri’s sake, but it seemed unnecessary-- he had been holding up marvelously well; in fact, he seemed almost too composed for Victor’s taste. Victor supposed getting into the Christmas spirit may have temporarily driven their secret from Yuuri’s mind.

A bell tinkled as they entered the shop. Greeting the shopkeeper, they meandered down the narrow aisles, trying not to bump into anything. “White or red?” Victor asked.

“Red might be a bit more Christmas-y.” Yuuri reached up to adjust his glasses as he studied the Cyrillic labels. “I think this Fonseca one says it goes well with chocolate.”

“Yuuri, we can’t buy _Lilia Baranovskaya_ cheap wine.”

“How is two-thousand rubles cheap for one _small_ bottle?”

In the end, Victor convinced Yuuri that the price tag of the Valpolicella Superiore was worth it, and they took their place in line. There were a few families in front of them, and the small shop felt stuffy with the heater on full blast.

The line moved slowly. “It’s too hot in here,” Yuuri muttered. His cheeks were slightly flushed again. “I think I’m going to take my coat off.” He peeked surreptitiously at the other customers, none of whom spared him a glance.

“Don’t worry, nobody’s paying any attention.”

Victor helped Yuuri out of his coat and tucked it under his arm, allowing himself another glance at Yuuri’s figure. His middle looked a bit heavy, sure, but surely that was only because Victor knew what he normally looked like. Nobody else would be able to tell a difference. He kissed the top of Yuuri’s head reassuringly.

The line moved more quickly now. After a few minutes, they reached the counter and handed over the wine bottle. As Victor fished in his wallet for his card, the shopkeeper’s eyes landed on Yuuri and she suddenly beamed.

“Oh, congratulations! How far along are you?”

“S-sorry, what?”

The shopkeeper excitedly gestured to Yuuri’s middle. “Your baby! How long have you been pregnant?”

Yuuri’s face turned white as milk. Victor could tell that even with Yuuri’s limited knowledge of Russian, he could understand that much. A rushing sound filled Victor’s ears and he felt his dick give a sudden, violent twitch in his pants. He opened his mouth to correct the woman, but—

“About f-five months,” Yuuri said, and ran a hand over his tummy.

Victor’s jaw dropped.

“Oh, splendid!” The shopkeeper clapped her hands together in joy. “I hope this wine’s not for you, then!”

Yuuri gave a strained smile, his face now red as a tomato. “No, it’s a gift, don’t worry.”

“Very good. You have to think of the baby’s health first, after all!” She handed Victor the bag and waved after them as they left. “ _Vesolykh prazdnikov_!”

“Jesus Christ, Yuuri,” Victor whispered as they exited the shop. He could feel his own blood rapidly traveling south. “What made you—”

“I thought it was the best way to get us out of there,” Yuuri whispered, his flush growing, if possible, deeper. “I couldn’t very well tell her what it really was, could I?”

Victor groaned. It was becoming hard to think. The tent in his pants was obvious now, and it had started to get quite painful. He grabbed Yuuri’s arm roughly and took off down the street. “Come on.”

“Wh-where are we going?”

 _Good question,_ Victor thought _._ He raised a hand against the swirling wind and looked around, searching, before spotting a large department store a few shops away. That would work.

He ushered Yuuri forward and inside, keeping a hand on the small of his back. Thankfully, there weren’t many people milling around. Dismissing a worker’s offer of assistance, Victor led them towards the back and under a sign that read “Fitting Room.”

It was blessedly empty. Victor pulled Yuuri into the largest room and slammed the door shut, throwing him back against it and crushing their mouths together.

Yuuri gave a muffled “mphf!” before sliding his hands up the back of Victor’s neck to grab at his hair. Victor moaned and ground against Yuuri with rutting movements of his hips.

“Fuck, Yuuri, fuck, _fuck—_ ”

Yuuri’s scent was growing stronger. Victor fumbled with Yuuri’s belt and pushed his jeans down to his knees. Yuuri whined at the sudden chill before he was turned around to face the quickly-fogging mirror. Victor grabbed Yuuri’s ass with both hands and kneaded his cheeks.

“Gonna fill you up even more now,” he whispered, and toyed with the plug as he took himself out of his pants. Yuuri gave a low groan and leaned against the mirror on his forearms. “Have to get you pregnant, pump you as full as possible.”

Victor thrust the plug in and out, relishing in Yuuri’s hushed moans. It was wet with semen and slick. Victor removed the plug and stood it on its base on top of the bench. “You’re so wet and loose, leaking slick for my fat cock. You just can’t wait for it to be inside you, can you?”

Yuuri shivered and thrust his ass up as invitation. “Mm, Vitya, yes, _yes_ , get me all full.” Victor could see the tip of Yuuri’s dick smear precum against the mirror. “Want more, more.”

“So greedy,” Victor whispered, wetting his cock as he rubbed it along Yuuri’s crack. He pressed the head against Yuuri’s entrance and pushed in slowly, watching Yuuri’s hole swallow him down.

“Nnghh,” Yuuri groaned, stuffing his knuckles into his mouth. Victor had him bent double against the mirror as he fucked him fast. Yuuri felt so warm, so nice and tight, squeezing his cock as though he were trying to milk every drop of precum out of him. The slap of skin on skin grew louder as Victor’s thrusts became more erratic.

“Victorrrrrrr,” Yuuri whined. “Touch me, please, _please_ —”

“But then it would all be over,” Victor teased, breathing hard. “No, no. Not yet. I want to see you full and round with my seed, begging to come, cheeks red and eyes hazy. And I want everyone else to see, too.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri whimpered, straining against the mirror. His legs shook under Victor’s thrusts and tears pricked at his eyes.

“You’ll look so pretty, make everyone think you’re heavy and pregnant with my baby.” Victor moaned, hips stuttering. “Too bad they can’t fill you up like I can. You’re all _mine_ , Yuuri.”

Victor came suddenly and forcefully, pulling Yuuri back against him. He held him fast as cum shot out his cock and inside him. Yuuri whined and writhed on Victor’s cock, which only stimulated him further.

“Victor, I feel so f-full,” he cried, bracing himself against the mirror. “I—I can’t take anymore—”

“You can and you will,” Victor said through gritted teeth. His orgasm hadn’t stopped, and he didn’t want it to. “Look in the m-mirror, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s back was nearly horizontal to the floor now. His cock was dripping precum onto the floor. His hair was a mess, and sweat ran down the sides of his face. But what really drew Victor’s attention was Yuuri’s hanging belly, almost able to touch the floor. It kept growing as Victor filled him, seemingly begging for more. Yuuri looked like he was about to pass out.

Victor sighed as he felt the last drop of cum leave him. “Fuuuuuck.”

He took a moment to catch his breath, and pulled out slowly, grabbing the plug and pushing it in as soon as the head of his cock popped out. Yuuri squeaked, overwhelmed and still unsatisfied.

“You’re just—just going to leave me like this?” he asked, panting, as Victor quickly did up his pants.

“Darling, I’d never leave you,” Victor replied with a quick kiss to his cheek. Yuuri groaned. “Now come on, let’s get you home.” He bent down and pulled up Yuuri’s jeans from where they had pooled around his ankles, zipping him up and pulling his sweater down over his loaded belly. It just barely fit.

“Wow,” Victor said, whistling. “Look at you. You look stunning.” He ran his hands over Yuuri’s tummy, caressing the curve of his skin. He looked ready to pop and even bigger than nine months pregnant.

“I can’t wait to see how everyone looks at you.”

 

-x-

 

Yuuri was in sweet, sweet hell.

He was on the cusp of coming in the middle of the street. The plug jiggled against him with every step he took, threatening to pop out and spill Victor’s massive load out into the public square. His cock was rock-hard in his pants—not that anyone could see it under his inflated stomach.

His belly was now too big to allow him to zip up his coat, so he left it open. It jutted out so far he couldn’t even see his feet as he walked. Yuuri bit his lip and tried not to look down. Meanwhile Victor just waved cheerily at the passerby who stared, a heart-shaped smile on his face, utterly oblivious to Yuuri’s agony. _Asshole._

“What do you think, Yuuri? Should we take the bus back home instead? It’ll pass through the farmer’s market. We could stop and get some fresh strawberries.”

Yuuri looked up at him to give Victor the most murderous glare he could muster. “Get. Me. A. _Taxi_.”

Victor’s blue eyes glinted, a shit-eating grin spreading over his face. Yuuri could have kicked him.

Yuuri had to sit down on the curb as they waited for a taxi. He breathed hard, running his hands over his stomach soothingly to will the stomach cramps and back pain away. It didn’t help.

“In and out, babe, that’s it,” Victor cooed in his ear as he started to massage his shoulders. “How does it feel, being knocked up like this?”

Yuuri gritted his teeth as he felt more slick soak out past the plug, his body traitorously reacting to Victor’s words. He couldn’t take this. It was simultaneously the best, and worst, he had ever felt.

At the moment, thankfully, a taxi pulled up to them. Yuuri stood slowly, hands supporting his belly as he waddled towards the door Victor held open for him. _This is much harder than it was earlier_ , he thought with a frown. He could hear the semen sloshing and gurgling inside of him as he stepped up inside. _Christ._

Once inside, Victor scooted next to him and the taxi shot off. Yuuri closed his eyes as Victor chattered away in Russian to the driver. Yuuri thought he caught the words “pregnant” and “baby” and “happy.” _Wonderful,_ Yuuri thought, _we’re carrying on this charade._

Victor eventually quieted and snuggled up against Yuuri’s side. Scooting down to lay his head on Yuuri’s chest, Victor wrapped his arms octopus-like around Yuuri’s middle. “Love you, Yuurichka,” he muttered, “and our baby too.”

Yuuri felt his heart soften and his frustration ebb away as he reached up to stroke Victor’s hair. _It_ would _be nice_ , he thought, _to carry Victor’s child for real._ Victor began to hum a soft little lullaby, lulling Yuuri into a doze.

Some ten minutes later, they reached Victor’s building. Victor all but carried Yuuri up through the foyer and to the elevator, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. He unlocked the door to the apartment and steered Yuuri over to the fireplace, plopping him down into a big, cozy armchair before setting down the wine and flicking the switch on the gas. The fire sprang to life and warmed Yuuri down to his toes.

“You’ve been so good for me, sweetheart,” Victor murmured, grazing his knuckles down Yuuri’s cheek, “carrying my load. Must’ve been so heavy inside you.”

“It’s so much,” Yuuri whispered. He could still feel it splashing around inside him whenever he moved. He closed his eyes. “Please, Victor.”

Victor took pity on him and pulled down his pants once again, taking his underwear along with it. Pushing up Yuuri’s sweater up past his nipples, he took hold of Yuuri’s cock and sucked it down in one long, slow gulp.

“Yessssssss,” Yuuri sighed. _Finally._ Victor’s lips felt like heaven on his length as they moved up and down the shaft while his tongue licked stripes up the side. Yuuri had been so hard for so long that he couldn’t hold out longer than a minute. He came hard into Victor’s mouth with bucking hips and heady cries, tugging on Victor’s hair and giving him no choice but to swallow it all down.

Victor licked the cum off his lips and dropped his pants once more. Yuuri was pliant and ready for Victor’s cock this time. Victor’s seed threatened to spill out when the plug was removed, but Yuuri managed to hold it in until Victor’s cock replaced it. Victor began to thrust languidly inside Yuuri, whose legs were spread wide over the arms of the chair.

“You look like a dream,” Victor praised as he slowly fucked him open for the third time that day. “I didn’t want to say it, but… I imagine you like this all the time. Heavy with my child, but still needy for my cock.” Yuuri felt Victor’s legs shake against him. “Begging for more of my pups to fill you further, when you’re already big and pregnant.”

“Then give me as many of them as you can, Vitya,” Yuuri said, biting his lip as the pleasure inside him grew. “It’ll never be too much.”

Victor held him close as he gave Yuuri the last of his cum. Tears ran down Yuuri’s cheeks as his belly filled out more even more. The mix of pain and pleasure made him come again, harder this time, and he clutched to Victor as though he were a lifeline.

Victor eventually stirred, pulling out and inserting the plug again. “Here, let me help you to the bathroom, darling.”

Yuuri considered, but shook his head. “No. Get me a heating pad, it’ll help with the cramping. I want to hold it all for a while longer.” He could barely keep his eyes open. “Don’t want to forget how it feels.”

Victor paused before letting out a long, pained groan. “God, I love you _so much.”_

Yuuri felt arms lift him and he was suddenly being nestled into a chest and carried away. Before long, he was set down into what felt like a bed. He snuggled into the pillows and lay there a while until he felt someone, probably Victor, place a warm pad over his midsection. He yawned as blankets were pulled over him and up to his neck.

“I love you, too,” Yuuri muttered, cradling his swollen belly. Everything finally felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Make me happy by leaving a comment!! :3  
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/coymilk)!


End file.
